


I'm here

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [21]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Levando as abelhas e um experimento de Sherlock para longe da chuva, ele e Joan acabam ensopados e acordam ambos doentes no dia seguinte. Agora eles precisam cuidar um do outro.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581
Kudos: 2





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Joan abriu os olhos após horas se revirando na cama sem conseguir dormir bem. Provavelmente havia impedido que Sherlock dormisse, toda vez que se mexia se soltava do abraço dele por alguns segundos, até sentir o braço do inglês envolvê-la de novo e acariciar seu cabelo ou seu rosto. “Estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem”, o ouvia dizer a cada novo abraço.

Sentia-se mal. Sentou-se lentamente, sentindo a cabeça e o peito doerem. Na verdade seu corpo todo doía. Tentou se levantar, mas estava tonta demais, e acabou caindo de volta para a cama. Sherlock entrou nesse exato momento, carregando uma bandeja com café da manhã, que ele imediatamente deixou de lado na mesa de cabeceira e correu para ela.

– Não, não, não, Joan! Precisa descansar. Você está com febre. Esteve doente por toda a noite - ele explicou enquanto a fazia se deitar novamente, se atentando à palidez em seu rosto – Acho que não foi boa ideia pegarmos aquela chuva de repente ontem. Também não acordei muito bem. Mas eu já estava lá, você apareceu de repente, então consegui escapar dos horrores do choque térmico.

– Tínhamos que tirar as abelhas e aquele experimento da chuva – ela sussurrou em resposta, sentindo a dor se espalhar por sua garganta e nariz.

– Não fale, poupe suas forças. Você vai se alimentar e se medicar, depois voltar a dormir. Eu trouxe um dos remédios que me indicou pra o caso de apenas o chá de ervas chinesas não ser suficiente pra uma cura rápida.

Sherlock a ergueu, apoiando-a em seu ombro e a ajudando a comer, ficando sentado ao lado dela. Joan tomou o chá e ingeriu o medicamento. Sherlock tocou sua testa, confirmando que ela estava bem quente e sua respiração pesada. Ela entreabria os lábios para respirar, como se lhe faltasse fôlego. E até mesmo respirar doía.

– Precisamos baixar essa febre.

– Me sinto muito tonta pra tomar banho sozinha.

– Você não vai sozinha, querida. Eu vou levar você e ficar lá o tempo todo. Eu fiquei por vinte minutos na água fria enquanto você dormia, estou bem menos quente que antes e sem calafrios.

Joan lhe deu um leve sorriso e Sherlock a deitou e a cobriu, levando as coisas de volta para a cozinha, em seguida enchendo a banheira com água fria e buscando novas roupas e uma toalha para Joan. O detetive sabia o quanto ela detestava estar doente. Mesmo agora que estavam envolvidos, ela continuava sendo a mulher forte e independente de sempre. Voltou ao quarto e passou algum tempo se perguntando se ela havia dormido novamente.

– Joan...

Ela abriu os olhos.

– Vamos?

A oriental confirmou com a cabeça e Sherlock caminhou até ela, removendo o cobertor e a erguendo nos braços com delicadeza para levá-la ao banheiro.

******

– Joan vai ficar bem. Ela é muito forte, mesmo doente – Mary falou ao preparar mais chá – E você vai tomar esse chá agora, Sherlock. Ainda não posso dizer que você está com febre, mas está mais quente do que devia e um pouco pálido.

– Tudo bem, mamãe - respondeu ironicamente quando aceitou o chá, vendo Mary rir.

Minutos depois os dois subiram para o quarto, encontrando Joan adormecida e bem aquecida entre os cobertores. Mary sentou-se ao lado da filha, verificando sua febre e sua respiração.

– Não está mais tão quente como quando eu cheguei.

– A água fria já ajudou muito a reduzir. Ela ficou meia hora lá.

– Então já está reagindo. Vai melhorar logo. Eu vou embora agora e quero que os dois descansem. Me ligue se ela piorar ou você também precisar de ajuda.

– Obrigado, Mary.

A mulher chinesa sorriu e Sherlock a acompanhou até a porta. Depois voltou ao quarto e sentou-se numa cadeira, observando Joan dormir por quase uma hora. Acabou cochilando e acordando com frio alguns minutos depois, sentia-se ainda um pouco fraco. Joan tossiu e ele acordou completamente, sentando-se ao seu lado e esfregando de leve suas costas, tentando aliviar a crise de tosse. Ela acabou acordando e Sherlock tentou analisar seu olhar, parecia mostrar menos dor do que antes e ela respirava melhor também.

– Como se sente?

– Fraca, com sono, mas agora posso respirar melhor e sinto menos dor.

– Mary veio nos ver.

– Ela já foi?

– Sim. Ficou um pouco aqui com você, me fez tomar chá e depois saiu. Vai querer notícias nossas depois.

– Que horas são?

– Quase noite. São cinco e meia. Acho que devemos comer alguma coisa agora, especialmente você. Eu fiz sopa e sua mãe deixou um chá reforçado pra você.

– Quero ir lá pra baixo.

– Tem certeza? É melhor eu trazer nosso jantar pra cá.

– Mal saí dessa cama hoje. Quero mudar por alguns minutos. Você não precisa me levar. Também não está bem, Sherlock, só deixe eu me apoiar em você.

– Joan...

Ele insistiu em levá-la, mas ela não deixou. Já se sentia forte o suficiente para andar por si mesma, então apenas enlaçou o braço dele e repousou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto desciam as escadas. Os dois comeram juntos e ficaram abraçados no sofá por algum tempo, após Sherlock alimentar Clyde.

– O capitão não precisou de nós hoje?

– Eu falei com ele, disse que era impossível que saíssemos daqui hoje. Você está doente e eu vou cuidar de você. Qualquer caso terá que esperar, amor. E você ainda está quente.

– Bem menos que antes.

– Temos que dar um jeito nessa febre. Você já tomou outra dose do remédio, vou preparar um banho morno pra você.

– Pra você também – Joan falou ao sentir a temperatura no pescoço do inglês – Cuidar de mim negligenciando os cuidados que você mesmo precisa não vai ajudar muito, querido.

– Você está tremendo.

– Sinto frio.

Sherlock abraçou com mais firmeza a mulher deitada em cima dele no sofá, ainda que soubesse que naquelas circunstâncias em nada ajudaria para aquecê-la. Ele a amava, e como amava. Ela nem podia andar pelas escadas sozinha e ainda assim estava mais preocupada com ele.

– Estou pesada? – Ela brincou de olhos fechados.

– Não. Eu já disse que você é muito leve, Joan.

Ela sorriu e afagou de leve seu ombro. Sherlock beijou os cabelos negros, que a chinesa havia prendido em um coque e os soltou para que pudesse deslizar seus dedos pelos fios sedosos por longos minutos antes de voltarem ao andar de cima para tomar banho. Enquanto Sherlock preparava tudo, ela começou a suar e sentiu o corpo mais relaxado após a agonizante sensação de calor intenso. Isso era bom, a febre estava cedendo. Sherlock encheu a banheira e ficou lá com ela todo o tempo, permitindo que ela cochilasse deitada em seu peito enquanto ele a velava.

– Eu não deixei você dormir, me desculpe – ela falou de repente.

– Você está doente, não teve culpa. E como já citei, eu também não me sinto muito bem até agora. Estava acordado antes de você se agitar.

– Eu queria estar em condições de cuidar de você.

– Joanie, meu anjo, já estou um pouco melhor e você precisa de cuidados. Descanse mais um pouco. Logo vamos sair e poderemos dormir em breve.

A oriental encolheu-se mais perto dele e os dois se abraçaram. Após vinte minutos imersa na água morna, Joan estava de volta a sua temperatura normal e não sentia mais nenhum frio além do normal. Até parecia mais acorda, atenta e forte. Sherlock também se sentia mais ativo quando decidiram se recompor e voltar ao quarto. A essa altura já era noite e os dois dormiram abraçados e aquecidos.

******

– Mas que coisa. Deviam ter me chamado – senhora Hudson reclamava baixinho quando Joan, ainda de pijama, a conduziu ao quarto.

Sherlock dormia desajeitado na cama, com a parte superior do corpo e uma perna para fora do cobertor. As duas mulheres riram e a asiática sentou ao lado dele, o cobrindo e fazendo círculos suaves com a mão em seu peito, enquanto analisava sua respiração e temperatura. Ele estava bem, estava ótimo. Joan beijou sua testa e continuou a observá-lo.

– Você ainda não parece cem por cento – a loura comentou – Não vejo muita cor no seu rosto.

– Mas estou quase. E não sinto mais dor. Ele cuidou de mim o dia todo ontem, mesmo estando doente também. E eu nem o deixei dormir na noite de anteontem.

– Ele vai ficar bem, querida. Agora que eu estou aqui, os dois vão. Espero fazer um trabalho tão bom quanto Mary em curá-los.

– Vai sim – Joan sorriu.

– Eu vou descer e preparar o café, o mais reforçado que eu puder. Venha quando estiver pronta – a loura avisou com um sorriso simpático, antes de fechar a porta e descer as escadas.

Joan trocou de roupa e se arrumou para começar o dia. Ainda não trabalhariam, precisavam se recuperar completamente. Deitou novamente ao lado de Sherlock, acariciando os cabelos castanhos por alguns instantes e o beijando nos lábios antes de se afastar.

– Amo você. Obrigada por tudo, Sherlock.

– Também amo você, meu doce – ele sussurrou em resposta, mais dormindo do que acordado – Como se sente?

Ela riu e o beijou no rosto.

– Estou bem, muito bem. Senhora Hudson vai cuidar de nós agora.

– Ela não vai dar banho em nós também, vai? Eu só quero você comigo – Ele perguntou ainda sonolento, de olhos fechados, e falando tão lentamente que parecia que ia cochilar no meio da frase.

Joan riu novamente e acariciou seu rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer arranhar sua mão agradavelmente.

– É claro que não, Sherlock. Durma o quanto precisar. Haverá comida e chá lá embaixo quando você descer.

– Não me deixe – ele pediu.

– Acho que ela ainda vai levar alguns minutos.

Joan ergueu os cobertores e se aconchegou junto a ele. Sherlock se virou para ela e os dois se abraçaram. E assim ele dormiu por mais meia hora, enquanto Joan permanecia acordada cuidando dele, apenas cochilando em alguns momentos. Somente quando Sherlock despertou completamente e se trocou, senhora Hudson apareceu para levá-los para baixo.

– Dormiram de novo? Estão parecendo duas crianças assim. Ficaram mesmo mal... Bom, se depender de mim, terminarão o dia de hoje novos em folha – ela dizia com um enorme sorriso quando os dois a seguiram de mãos dadas um com ou outro pelas escadas.


End file.
